El Ángel del Cielo
by Sakari1495
Summary: Shun es un viajero que llega a un pueblo costero y conoce a una chica de la cuál se enamora pero resulta que ella es la reencarnación de un ángel, el cuál deberá salvar antes de que tenga su último sueño.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos aquí con una nueva historia, sé que no he terminado ME ENAMORE EN UN DÍA, pero ya no podía aguantar escribir otra historia que se me vino a la mente, espero que les guste.**

**Me base en muchos animes**

**Sakari-san**

**

* * *

**

_El sol ilumina a un niño pelinegro y a una niña peli naranja, tomados de la mano en un bello pastizal._

_Presten mucha atención la historia que les voy a contar empieza aquí y que pasara a la siguiente generación y a la siguiente, por siempre jamás, esta es la historia de un ángel._

_

* * *

_

Un día caluroso en una hermosa tarde de verano, un viajero que acababa de bajar del tren iba caminando por las vías, al parecer estaba cansado por la expresión de su rostro

Necesito comer algo – decía el pelinegro, en el camino venían unos niños y el pelinegro fue a donde estaban – Saben de un platillo que se llama ramen no he comido nada, así que me podrían dar unas monedas – decía extendiendo su mano

Porque deberíamos darte dinero – dijo un niño

Y si les muestro un show de marionetas – dijo el pelinegro sacando un muñequito de su pantalón y colocándolo en el piso, y puso su mano enfrente de él y el muñequito se paró de la nada y empezó a marchar

Sorprendente – dijo una niña

Que aburrido – decía otro

No sabe hacer otra cosa – dijo otro

Niños decid la verdad, así que no sean tacaños y dadme unas monedas – dijo tratando de sonreír y extendiendo su mano

No vamos a pagar por eso – dijo un niño

Ustedes – dijo el pelinegro enfadado como queriendo golpear a los niños, y uno de ellos pateo el muñequito fuerte y los niños corrieron para que no los alcanzara

Esperen mocosos – grito el pelinegro queriendo alcanzarlos pero empezó a mirar a todos lados y volteo a ver al cielo – hace mucho calor

* * *

En la barda que dividía a un pequeño pueblo costero del mar se encontraba el mismo joven pelinegro acostado con su mochila a un lado y rodeado de aves, moviendo un poco los ojos como si fuera a despertar.

Ramen – grito el pelinegro ahuyentando a los pájaros y volteo a ver a un lado y se topo con una hermosa joven de cabellos anaranjados con los brazos extendidos como si fueran alas, el pelinegro se quedo observándola era hermosa lo más hermoso que sus ojos hayan visto, y vio como la chica volteaba a verlo dándole una tierna sonrisa y acercándose a él.

Hola – dijo la peli naranja y el joven se sentó

_*Quién es*_ - se preguntaba el pelinegro

¿Estás solo? – Dijo la peli naranja sentándose y el pelinegro cruzo los brazos y no contesto – hace calor verdad

_*¿Qué es lo que quiere, dinero?, pues no tengo* _- decía el pelinegro tratando de no cruzar la mirada con la joven

* * *

Al rato el joven iba caminando y la peli naranja lo seguía

Quieres ir a la playa – decía la peli naranja

Porque – dijo el pelinegro

Me gustaría ir allí – dijo la joven

Qué – dijo el pelinegro

Ayer vi a unos niños jugando allí, así que he decidido hacerlo también, quiero decir que lo he hecho mientras estaba sentada junto a ti cuando estabas dormido – dijo la peli naranja

Estabas observándome – dijo el pelinegro

No, llevas dormido ahí desde ayer – dijo la peli naranja sonriendo – te di un empujoncito pero no conseguí que te despertarás

Estaba tan hambriento que no podía ni moverme – dijo el pelinegro mirando a otro lado

Y ahora a dónde vas – dijo la peli naranja

A trabajar – dijo el joven

Enserio en que trabajas – dijo la chica

Hago un espectáculo de marionetas – dijo el pelinegro en eso buscó en sus bolsillos – No puede ser

Que ocurre – dijo desconcertada la joven

Tan importante es – dijo la chica buscando entre la hierva

Es la esencia de mi negocio, sin el no puedo trabajar – decía el pelinegro haciendo lo mismo

Hace mucho calor – dijo la peli naranja limpiándose la frente

Sí, quieres puedes irte a casa – dijo el pelinegro – Allí esta – decía el pelinegro señalando a un cuervo y la chica persiguiéndolo para que lo soltara

* * *

Es genial haberlo encontrado – dijo la chica

Sí, y es todo gracias a ti – dijo el pelinegro

Y ahora que hacemos – dijo la chica – podemos ir a la playa

No, ni siquiera sabes quién soy y quieres que juegue contigo – dijo el pelinegro

Soy Alice Gehabich

Y yo Shun Kazami

Lo siento pero debo irme a trabajar – dijo el pelinegro y en eso le rugió el estomago – Debo trabajar para conseguir dinero y comer

En ese caso – dijo la peli naranja entusiasmada

* * *

_*Seducido por la comida, no tuve otra opción que seguirla*_ - decía el pelinegro comiendo

Sabes es bueno que haya dos personas en la mesa – dijo Alice poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas y observando cómo comía Shun

Sueles estar sola – pregunto Shun

Mi madre siempre llega tarde del trabajo y no tengo padre supongo que tuve uno pero no sé quién es, así que paso la mayor parte del tiempo sola – dijo Alice

Terminando de comer podemos ir a la playa – dijo Alice

No puedo, si se me hace tarde no podré encontrar un hotel, pero como no tengo dinero supongo que tendré que dormir de nuevo en la barda – dijo Shun comiendo lo que le faltaba

Entonces quédate a dormir aquí – dijo Alice

Oye, apenas me has conocido hoy – decía el Shun

Si – dijo Alice

Además no sabes ni de dónde vengo ni quien soy – continuaba Shun

Sí – decía Alice

Normalmente dejarías que un extraño se quedara a dormir en tu casa – decía Shun – Además no creo que tu madre te lo permitiera – decía Shun

No te preocupes mi madre es muy despreocupada, no se daría cuenta, no creo que deba decir eso de mi propia madre – se cuestionaba Alice

* * *

Al poco rato Shun estaba frustrado

No sabes hacer ecuaciones de segundo grado – le preguntaba Alice

No, y no sé porque te estoy ayudando con tu tarea, y se supone que son vacaciones de verano porque tienes tarea – dijo Shun

Es más bien una escuela de verano – dijo Alice y de la nada volteó a un lado – Ya viene mamá – y se escucho un fuerte golpe que sacudió toda la casa

Que fue eso – dijo Shun todo desconcertado

Mamá se ha chocado con la moto en el cobertizo, siempre hace eso, no te preocupes – dijo Alice poniéndose de pie

Seguro que no pasa nada porque este yo aquí – preguntaba Shun

Sí, ahora la convenceré – dijo Alice

* * *

Ni hablar – dijo la mamá de Alice

Es muy diferente a lo que habías dicho – dijo Shun susurrándole a Alice

No hay nada que discutir, no vamos a dejar que un chico como él se quede – dijo la mamá de Alice dándole un fuerte golpe a la mesa - ¿Qué tienes que ver con Alice?

En eso Alice le puso un letrero atrás de su mamá para que Shun lo leyera

Soy un compañero de clase – dijo Shun

No eres un poquito mayor para serlo – dijo su mamá

No te enamores de mí – dijo Shun

Ni en sueños – dijo golpeándolo – pareces un muchacho valiente, así que te puedes quedar con dos condiciones, primera que duermas en el cobertizo y segunda que te tomes una copa conmigo

* * *

Se tomaron unas copitas y Alice se quedo dormida

Mi nombre es Haruko Gehabich

Póngame otra señora – dijo Shun alzando su vaso y esta le dio un golpe

Oye te dije mi nombre para que no me dijeras señora – dijo Haruko – Entonces te escapaste de casa

Estoy de viaje – dijo Shun

Seguro estas persiguiendo una meta o sueño – dijo Haruko

Puede ser – dijo Shun

Eres tan joven – dijo Haruko

Más joven que tú – dijo Shun

Eres interesante – dijo Haruko

Enserio – dijo Shun

Quiero pedirte un favor, podrías cuidar de Alice – dijo Haruko

No crees que sea bastante grande, para que la anden cuidando – dijo Shun

Podrá serlo por el exterior, pero sigue teniendo la mentalidad de una niña – dijo Haruko

Es muy bonita, no tienes novio o algo parecido – dijo Shun

No, sonara extraño pero aunque tenga 16 años no tiene novio y eso que es muy linda – dijo Haruko – Y tu cuántos años tienes

18 – dijo Shun

Cuídala – dijo Haruko

Lo haré – dijo Shun

* * *

**Hasta aquí este capítulo ya pronto vendrá lo más interesante**

**Hasta aquí, pronto la continuación y también la del otro fic**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	2. La chica alada

**Aquí continúo con este fic que tanto quería escribir**

**Gracias x sus reviews**

**

* * *

**

Al día siguiente Shun fue a dejar a Alice al colegio

Nos vemos, cuando salgas nos vemos en la barda – dijo Shun y se despidió de ella

Sí – dijo Alice y le dio un beso en la mejilla lo que ruborizo al joven – Nos vemos – dicho lo último se dio la vuelta y entró a la escuela y Shun puso su mano en la mejilla

Que es este sentimiento, ha de ser mi imaginación – dijo Shun y se fue a trabajar

* * *

En la tarde Shun estaba sentado en la barda que había acordado con Alice y él estaba sentado y Alice con los brazos abiertos como la primera vez.

Al final no pude ganar ni un miserable yen – dijo Shun – ayer cuando nos conocimos estabas haciendo exactamente lo mismo

Desde que era pequeña, mis pensamientos siempre han estado dirigidos al cielo – decía Alice bajando los brazos y mirando el atardecer

¿Por qué? – pregunto Shun

No sé – dijo Alice sin despegar sus ojos del cielo – creo que allí se encuentra mi otra yo, a que es romántico, si tu yo verdadero estuviera en el cielo, creo que eso te haría sentir genial, dejándote llevar por la corriente y viéndolo todo pequeñito desde arriba estoy segura que sería una sensación genial

Alice… tú… eres –decía tartamudeando Shun - _*Para mí, el comienzo de ese verano fue tan efímero como el destello de una estrella y tan largo como la eternidad*_

_

* * *

_

Al otro lado del cielo se encuentra una chica alada, desde hace mucho tiempo hasta ahora sus alas están desplegadas, atrapando la brisa, antes de contarme más sobre ello mi madre murió, al final mis últimos compañeros de viajes son esa historia y este muñeco – dijo Shun tomando delicadamente el muñequito en sus manos y con una sonrisa

¿Estás buscando a la misma chica que tu madre? – pregunto Alice

Bueno, no hay ninguna posibilidad que fueras tú – dijo Shun – volar en el cielo no es más que una fantasía común

Esa chica puede volar verdad – dijo Alice que estaba sentada al lado de Shun

Sí, tiene alas – dijo Shun

Sorprendente, yo también quiero tener alas – dijo Alice poniéndose de pie y abriendo sus brazos de nuevo

Tengo una pregunta – dijo Alice

Dime – dijo Shun

Como es la chica alada – dijo Alice

No sé – dijo Shun

Entonces como la vas a encontrar – dijo Alice

No tengo ni la más remota idea – dijo Shun – Porque estoy seguro que no la podre encontrar

Sabes Shun te voy a contar un secreto – dijo Alice sentándose de nuevo a su lado y haciendo que el chico se sonrojara

Dime – tratando de esconder su rubor y la chica le susurro al oído

Ayer soñé con el cielo, ves como las nubes están arriba de nosotros, pues yo estaba arriba de ellas– dijo Alice – iba volando por el cielo, buscando algo, pero me sentía triste como si algo me faltara

Ese sueño es muy raro – dijo Shun

Sí, lo sé – dijo Alice – nunca había soñado con algo parecido

No deberías hablar eso con extraños – dijo Shun

Solo lo he platicado contigo – dijo Alice

Será mejor que vayamos a casa ya va anochecer – dijo Shun

Sí – dijo Alice

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Shun se había quedado en casa de Alice, todos los días era lo mismo él, la dejaba en la escuela y se veían en la barda y veían el atardecer.

Shun dormía en el cobertizo y empezó a recordar a su madre

_Flash back_

_Mamá – decía Shun corriendo hacia ella y ella abriendo sus brazos_

_Que ocurre Shun – decía su madre_

_Me podrías seguir contando la historia de ese ángel – decía Shun entusiasmado_

_Al parecer te gusto la historia – dijo su madre mientras Shun se acostaba en su regazo y su madre pasaba su mano por el cabello de Shun_

_Sí, me gustaría ser yo quien la salvara – decía Shun _

_Algún día la encontraras Shun – decía su madre – en un verano_

_Fin del Flash Back_

En ese momento Shun despertó rápido

Porque recordé eso – decía Shun poniendo su mano en la cabeza

* * *

**Hasta aquí este cap. No lo hice tan largo pero ya aparece lo del ángel**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	3. Kanna

**Aquí sigo con esta historia que no actualizo por el otro fic y los exámenes T.T**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS**

**Pero bueno aquí les dejo el cap.**

**

* * *

**

Porque tuve que recordar eso- se decía Shun mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente

Buenos días – dijo Alice asomándose por la puerta –Ya está listo el desayuno

Voy enseguida – dijo Shun levantándose

* * *

Ya sabes donde vernos, Alice –dijo Shun mientras acompañaba a Alice

Sí – decía la chica- sabes Shun sigo teniendo sueños extraños

Extraños – repitió Shun

Sigo soñando con el cielo, pero ahora con un chico de cabello negro que no conozco el está corriendo conmigo corríamos tomados de la mano y muy felices

Mmmmmm – decía Shun

Qué crees que signifique – le repitió Alice

La verdad, no sé- dijo Shun

Se relacionara con la chica alada que buscaba tu mamá- le dijo Alice

Podría ser – dijo Shun y paro de caminar – entra a clases ya es tarde

Bien – dijo Alice dándose la vuelta y entrando a la escuela

Bye – dijo Shun alzando la mano – A ver si consigo algo de dinero

* * *

Pasaron las horas y Alice salió de la escuela y fue a la barda donde se veía con Shun

* * *

Como te fue Shun – dijo Alice

Igual que ayer – dijo Shun con una voz medio triste

Lo siento – dijo Alice apenada

No te preocupes – dijo Shun para que Alice no se sintiera mal

Y por cierto Alice referente a tu sueño, siempre sueñas cosas así – pregunto Shun con una voz misteriosa

No, empecé a tener estos sueños desde que te conocí – dijo Alice

Enserio – dijo Shun algo sorprendido

Sí – dijo Alice y se puso a mirar el cielo

Mejor regresemos –dijo Shun levantándose y ayudando a Alice

* * *

Shun estaba dormido y empezó a soñar

_Mami, sígueme contando las historias – decía Shun – No terminaste de decirme como conociste a la chica alada_

_Bueno yo trabajaba en una casa y esa familia tenía una hija muy hermosa tenía 16 años, no tenía ningún amigo y casi la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba sola, sus padres no le prestaban mucha atención y me consideraba como su madre, ella me conto que se enamoro de un chico, pero empezó a soñar con cielo y finalmente murió – dijo su mamá y Shun se puso muy triste al escuchar lo último_

_Y porque murió mamá – pregunto Shun mientras se acostaba en el regazo de su madre_

_Por la maldición de la chica alada – dijo su mamá_

_Y me podrías explicar cuál es – dijo Shun más curioso_

_Esta historia es de hace muchos años, hace mucho tiempo los ángeles eran considerados como dioses y había un ángel supremo que andaba a los ángeles a determinados lugares para que los venerarán entre esos iba un ángel llamado Kanna que fue a un lugar llamado Isshu y fue a su palacio donde a partir de ese momento viviría y ahí conoció al capitán de su guardia real Ryuya del cual se enamoro perdidamente y este de ella, pero su amor no podía ser y siempre se veían a escondidas, un día el ángel supremo fue a ver a Kanna y la encontró dándole un beso a Ryuya, al darse cuenta ellos dos escaparon, pero atraparon a Kanna y la condenaron a muerte, pero antes de esto sucediera le lanzaron una maldición la cual es la siguiente EL ALMA DE KANNA REENCARNARA EN OTRO CUERPO, CUANDO ESE CUERPO SE ENAMORE EMPEZARA A RECORDAR SU PASADO Y AL TENER SU ÚLTIMO SUEÑO MORIRÁ, cuando Ryuya escucho eso prometió que tendría un hijo que rompiera la maldición nosotros somos descendencia de ese guardián y cuando conocí a la chica no la pude salvar – dijo su mamá_

_Entonces yo la salvaré – dijo Shun confiado – yo salvare al ángel, no importa el riesgo_

Su madre solamente sonreía al ver a su hijo

* * *

Salvarla eh – dijo Shun medio dormido y fue a la sala y encontró a Alice, pero estaba sin uniforme

No iras a la escuela – pregunto Shun

No – dijo Alice

Y eso – siguió con el interrogatorio Shun

En mi escuela cuando cumples años no vas a la escuela –dijo Alice medio triste

Felicidades – dijo Shun y le dio un beso en la frente lo que provoco que Alice se sonrojara – Cuantos años cumples

17 – respondió Alice

Y Haruko – pregunto Shun

Se fue temprano y dejo una nota de que regresara a las 12:00 p.m – dijo Alice

Entonces ven conmigo – dijo Shun y Alice lo siguió

A donde vamos – pregunto Alice

Al mar – dijo Shun a divertirnos un poco

Sí – dijo Alice y fue on Shun

Cuando llegaron empezaron a jugar con el agua, Alice estaba feliz y Shun igual, que se tropezó y Shun cayó sobre ella a punto de besarla, pero a Alice le empezó a doler la cabeza y Shun toco su frente y tenía fiebre y la llevo a la casa y espero a Haruko

* * *

Hola como están – dijo Haruko

Haruko – repitió Shun

Que te ocurre, sucedió algo – dijo Haruko

No solo que Alice cumplió años hoy y no te dignaste a estar con ella, es tu hija como se te ocurre dejarla en su cumpleaños – dijo Shun

Ella no es mi hija – dijo Haruko más seria, Shun se quedo en shock al escuchar eso

Que dices – dijo Shun

Su padre me la dejó, en realidad Alice es hija de mi hermana quien murió cuando la dio a luz – dijo Haruko

Shun se fue molesto

Alice – empezó a decir Shun y recordó cuando estuvo a punto de besarla – Que te pasa Shun, porque intentaste besarla, me estare enamorando de ella

* * *

**Hasta aquí mínimo ya explique la maldición así que por ahora me concentraré en el otro fic**

**Bye **

**Sakari – san**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	4. Sentimientos

**Hola amigos aquí con esta historia, no la he actualizado porque me concentro en el otro que ya está cerca de su desenlace T_T, pero aquí les dejo el cap. **

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS**

**

* * *

**

Estuve a punto de besarla – se decía Shun mientras ponía su mano en su frente – Me estaré enamorando de ella, no Shun es imposible que te enamores, ahora no es tiempo de pensar en eso solo concéntrate en ganar dinero para irte de aquí, que solo estas de arrimado y te has involucrado mucho con Alice, además ella no es importante para ti

No soy importante – dijo Alice que tenía medio abierta la puerta y escucho lo último que dijo Shun

Alice – susurró Shun, Alice cerró la puerta y salió corriendo – Alice espera

Alice salió corriendo de la casa y se encontraba corriendo en la calle

* * *

_*No soy importante para Shun, el solo estuvo hoy conmigo por obligación como se queda con nosotros, nunca debí haberlo ayudado, y no se merece que yo… que yo… este… e… na…mo…ra…d…a de él _* - decía Alice mientras lloraba sin cesar y se dirigía a la barda

* * *

*Que estúpido soy nunca debí hacer dicho tal cosa, como se me ocurrió decir algo como eso soy de lo peor, creo que sí estoy enamorado de ella* - decía Shun - _*Donde podrá estar, donde, la barda_* -Y Shun se dirigió a ese lugar

* * *

Y si Shun estaba en lo correcto Alice estaba acostada en la barda viendo el mar en un mar de lágrimas, y el viento jugaba con sus cabellos y ella trataba de controlar el llanto

Eres un idiota Shun Kazami – dijo Alice

Enserio crees que soy un idiota – dijo Shun acostándose en la barda y mirándola directamente a los ojos, quedando en frente de ella.

Vete –dijo Alice empujándolo y empezándose a poner de pie, pero el pelinegro la detuvo y la recostó y se puso encima de ella encerrándola con sus brazos para que no escapara – Quítate Shun, déjame en paz

No, escúchame Alice yo no quise decir eso – empezaba a decir Shun pero Alice lo interrumpió

Pero lo hiciste y eso me basta – le grito Alice y empezó a llorar más

No llores, las lágrimas no quedan en un lindo rostro – dijo Shun y Alice paró de llorar y se perdió en esos ojos ámbar que la hipnotizaban – Perdóname Alice

Shun se empezó acercar más a Alice, ya no resistía más anhelaba los labios de la peli naranja, esos labios que llamaban al pelinegro, quería sentirla, quería ser el único dueño, ya que la peli naranja nunca había tenido novio y al parecer él quería ser el primero, pero a Alice le empezó a doler la cabeza y empezaba a gritar del dolor

Alice que tienes – se preocupo Shun

Me duele – Alice gritaba del dolor y debido a ello se desmayó

Alice – grito Shun la, cargo y se la llevo a la casa

Shun entro como alma que lleva el diablo, nunca había entrado a la habitación de Alice y era lo más normal, recostó a Alice y la cubrió con una sabana, toco su frente y noto que ardía en fiebre

Ay no – dijo Shun y fue a buscar trapos húmedos en la cocina y encontró una nota

* * *

_Shun:_

_Cuida de Alice, voy a estar fuera durante una semana voy a un spa para relajarme, hay comida en el refrigerador así que no creo que mueran tu y Alice de hambre._

_Haruko_

_

* * *

_

Shun arrugo la nota, esa nota lo hizo enfadar como se atrevía a dejar a Alice sola por su cuenta y ella irse a un spa

Haruko – dijo Shun con una voz fría – No puedo creer que dejes a Alice

Shun trato de controlarse y fue con Alice él se paso toda la noche junto a ella velando su sueño hasta que amaneció, Alice se despertó y vio que el pelinegro estaba a su lado como un guardián y empezó a moverlo un poquito

Shun – decía Alice con una voz bajita

A… Alice, ya estas mejor, que bueno – dijo Shun medio dormido y se estiro

Que me paso – pregunto Alice

Te empezó a doler la cabeza te desmayaste, luego e dio temperatura y me pase toda la noche a tu lado cuidándote – dijo Shun, Alice se sonrojo

Debo ir a la escuela – dijo Alice, parándose pero se sintió débil y se desvaneció y Shun la atrapó a tiempo

Alice no te esfuerces, no estás en condiciones de ir a la escuela no seas terca – dijo Shun

Soy fuerte – decía Alice

Pues ahorita no – le dijo Shun

De acuerdo tú ganas – dijo finalmente Alice

Bien – dijo Shun y la volvió a recostar y salió de la habitación, pero mientras cerraba la puerta sintió como si alguien le cortara con una katana en la espalda- Ahhhhhh – grito Shun de dolor y cayó al piso, Alice salió rápido y vio a Shun tendido en el piso

Shun estás bien – decía Alice preocupada

Sí, Alice… es…toy bien – decía Shun intentando pararse

No lo estás – dijo Alice

Mira estoy bien – dijo Shun que ya pudo mantenerse en pie – Regresa a la cama

Alice le hiso caso y se fue, Shun fue al baño y se quito la camisa para revisar

Como pude hacerme esto – dijo Shun viendo su espalda tenía una gran cicatriz como si alguien le hubiera cortado – Auch, duele

*A QUE SE DEBERÁ ESTO*

* * *

**Hasta aquí el cap. Espero haya sido de su agrado**

**Bye **

**Sakari – san**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	5. Sueño

**Amigos aquí sigo con esta historia no he tenido mucho tiempo, pero hago lo posible **

**Gracias x sus reviews**

**Sin más por el momento les dejo el cap.**

**

* * *

**

Como me pudo pasar esto – se decía Shun – Me pregunto

*Esto vendrá relacionado con el ángel* - se cuestiono

No, no es posible si lo fuera lo sabría, tengo que recordar – decía Shun mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente

Algo debo recordar, aunque mis recuerdos son muy pocos algo de lo que decía mi madre debe estar relacionado con lo que acaba de pasar – ahora Shun se enojaba por no recordar

Será mejor que vaya a descansar – dicho lo último se coloco su camisa de nuevo y salió del baño iba pasando por la sala para ir al cobertizo y escucho un grito de Alice y de inmediato fue a su cuarto

Alice – grito Shun al ver a Alice en el piso como retorciéndose del dolor

No basta, déjenme – gritaba Alice y lloraba

Alice tranquila – decía Shun mientras cargaba a Alice para recostarla en su cama y segundos después se tranquilizo – Estás mejor

Shun, ya no puedo más estos sueños que tengo es como si los estuviera viviendo en carne propia, el chico de cabello negro del que te hable descubría que se llama Ryuya – dijo Alice mientras se calmaba

Shun al escuchar ese nombre recordó lo que le dijo su madre mientras le contaba la historia del ángel

_*Ahí conoció a su capitán de la guardia real llamado Ryuya del cual se enamoro perdidamente*_ - Shun al recordar se sorprendió ese nombre era del capitán del que se enamoro el ángel

Ya no puedo Shun – grito Alice y volvió a llorar y lo abrazó, pero al tener el más mínimo contacto con Shun él grito por la cicatriz de su espalda

Ahhhhhh – grito Shun y cayó al piso

Shun te pasa algo – dijo Alice asustada y vio como Shun empezó a sangrar – Shun estas sangrando – dicho lo último Alice fue a verlo y le quito la camisa y fue por el botiquín para curarlo

* * *

Shun como te hiciste esto – pregunto Alice

No sé, no me he golpeado con nada – dijo Shun mientras mordía un trapito ya que Alice le ponía alcohol

Es muy grande la herida – decía Alice

Lo sé – decía Shun tipo quejándose

Shun – decía Alice medio triste

Que pasa – le contesto Shun medio indiferente

Esto es por mi culpa, verdad – dijo Alice aún más triste

No, Alice esto no es tu culpa – dijo Shun y se puso en frente de Alice

Alice se puso a llorar de nuevo

Alice sabes que no me gusta verte llorar – decía Shun mientras con su mano secaba sus lágrimas

Alice miro a Shun y se perdió en su mirada, Shun la tomo de la barbilla y empezó acercarse a la peli naranja, pero ahora él fue el que se desmayó.

Shun, Shun – decía Alice – Se desmayó

* * *

_Mami – dijo Shun_

_Que pasa Shun – le contesto_

_Que le pasó a Ryuya – pregunto_

_Murió – dijo su madre – después que murió Kanna, el tuvo un hijo, después empezó a sentirse mal y murió y de eso se deriva otra parte de la maldición de la chica alada – dijo su mamá_

_Dime – dijo Shun sentándose y poniendo atención_

_Cuando la chica alada empiece a recordar ella y la persona de la que esta enamorada empezará a sufrir lo mismo que ella y cuando tengo su último sueño y muera, la persona que ame vivirá un poco más y después morirá – dijo su mamá_

_Es muy triste _

_Lo sé Shun, por eso hay que salvarla, cosa que yo no pude hacer y que a ti te va corresponder eso si tú quieres_

_

* * *

_

Shun se despertó

No puede ser – decía Shun – Alice, Alice tú… eres

* * *

**Hasta ahí el cap.**

**Ojala les haya gustado **

**Gracias a las personas que siguen esta historia**

**Bye**

**Sakari - san**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	6. Corazón

**Aquí sigo con la historia, que se pone cada vez más misteriosa **

**Shun salvara a Alice**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS**

**No les quito más el tiempo así que les dejo el cap.**

**

* * *

**

Shun se despertó

No puede ser – dijo Shun – Alice tú… tú eres el ángel que buscaba

Qué debo hacer no puedo dejarla morir, no quiero, debo hacer algo – decía Shun mientras empezaba a recorrer una lágrima su rostro – Mamá que debo hacer para salvarla

Pero en eso escucho a Alice que lo llamaba

Alice, me llama – dijo Shun y se paró se seco las lágrimas y fue a la habitación de Alice

* * *

Qué te pasa Alice – le pregunto Shun

Shun volví a tener otro sueño – dijo Alice

De que fue ahora – pregunto Shun ya que ahora los sueños de Alice le preocupaban

Soñé con el mar – dijo Alice

El mar – repitió Shun

Sí, estaba con Ryuya estábamos tomados de la mano y jugábamos en el mar como hicimos en mi cumpleaños – dijo Alice

Shun se quedo pensando

Shun te sucede algo – dijo Alice preocupada

No pasa nada, debes descansar para recobrar tus fuerzas estas muy débil, voy a prepararte el desayuno enseguida te lo traigo, pero tu descansa – le dijo Shun mientras se daba la vuelta y se retiraba de su habitación

Shun se sentó en una silla que estaba en la cocina y se quedó dormido

* * *

_La chica va empezar a soñar – decía la madre de Shun – Primero soñará con el cielo_

_Cielo – retumbaba en la cabeza de Shun_

_El sueño retrocede poco a poco en el tiempo y se comenzara a apoderar de la chica, comienza a sentir un dolor que no debería sentir, después soñara con el mar y después en una mañana la chica tras tener su último sueño morirá, siempre estará sola, ella y la persona que ame ambos sufrirán ninguno de los dos sobrevivirá – termino de decir la madre de Shun _

_Mamá, hay alguna manera de salvarla – pregunto Shun_

_Sí, hay una pero eso deberá hacerlo la persona que ame – dijo su madre_

_Dime – insistió Shun, su madre sonrió_

_La podrá salvar si él… _

Shun despertó

* * *

Diablos – dijo Shun y empezó a servirle el desayuno a Alice pero lo que había soñado retumbaba en su cabeza

Alice aquí está tu desayuno – dijo Shun

Gracias Shun – dijo Alice – Shun

Sí – dijo este

Podemos ir al mar – dijo Alice

No estás en condiciones – le dijo Shun

Por favor, quiero ir – insistió

De acuerdo – dijo Shun

* * *

Shun caminaba y Alice se apoyaba de él

Ve despacio, no te esfuerces - le decía Shun

Vale – dijo Alice y se desvaneció

Alice – dijo rápido Shun y la atrapó- Oye estás bien

Sí, estoy bien no te preocupes – le dijo Alice pero esta se desmayó

Alice, Alice – repetía Shun

* * *

Era de noche y Shun se quedó cuidando a Alice, hasta que despertó

Te sientes mejor – le dijo Shun

Sí un poco – dijo Alice y se quedó viendo el techo – Son mis sueños los que provocan que yo pase esto verdad y también fueron los que provocaron esa cicatriz de tu espalda – decía mientras lloraba

No Alice eso no es cierto – le decía

No me mientas – le decía esta – sabes muy bien que es verdad

Alice ya no te puedo seguir mintiendo – le dijo Shun y Alice lo miró – Así que te contaré la verdad, Alice tú eres la chica del cielo que buscaba

Alice lo miró

Es una historia que me contaba mi madre y el final nos es algo lindo – dijo Shun triste al decir las últimas palabras – Y por eso tu y yo no podemos seguir juntos, si los dos nos quedamos juntos sufriremos y yo no quiero que tú sufras, así que lo mejor será separarnos aunque nos duela, pero es por el bien de los dos, este verano ha sido el mejor que he tenido porque te conocí – decía Shun aguantando las lágrimas que luchaban por salir

También el mío, pero yo no quiero que te vayas – dijo Alice y se lanzó a Shun y lo abrazó y Shun hizo lo mismo

Yo nunca te olvidaré, adiós – dicho lo último Shun aparto los brazos de Alice que lo rodeaban y se marchó dejando a Alice llorando

* * *

_*Alice creo que esto me duele más a mí que a ti, pero no puedo dejar que tú mueras así que lo mejor será separarme de ti para que no sufras*_ - decía Shun mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa que le dio alojo

* * *

Shun ahora se encontraba caminando sobre las vías del tren como al inicio y se sentó en una banca y cerró sus ojos

Alice – susurró

Shun empezó a recordar cuando viajaba con su madre para ganarse la vida con su show de marionetas, pero recordó un momento especial cuando su madre le enseñaba a cómo utilizar el muñequito sin usar hilos.

Shun se encontraba sentado y su madre al lado, Shun tenía al muñequito en el piso y su mano enfrente para hacer que se levantará y caminara por sí solo

_Shun ¿Qué es lo que sientes ahora? – Pregunto su mamá – Sientes que quieres que la gente se ría al verlo – Shun la miró – si no es así, no se moverá, el muñeco no se mueve solo por el deseo de moverse, sino por el deseo que hay detrás_

_El muñequito se paró y Shun sonrió de felicidad y volteó a ver a su mamá_

_Bien hecho – le contestó con una hermosa sonrisa_

Después el recuerdo cambia, donde él estaba con su madre viendo el mar

_Shun quiero que tú salves al ángel – dijo su madre y le dio el muñequito – dentro de este muñequito hay deseos que no se concedieron, mi madre y mi abuela, antes de perder sus fuerzas, sellaron sus poderes dentro de este muñeco para el destinado día en el que alguien libere esos deseos, así que yo seré uno de esos deseos, depende de ti como los usaras, puedes olvidarte de la chica del cielo, pero de todas formas Shun en alguna ciudad, seguramente conocerás una chica si deseas salvarla a toda costa pon tu corazón en este muñeco, porque yo estoy contigo – dijo su madre antes de desaparecer_

Poner mi corazón en el muñeco – repitió Shun

* * *

**Hasta aquí el cap.**

**Qué lindo y pronto se acerca el final **

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Les dejo la intriga que pasará **

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	7. Aviso

Hola amigos se que no he actualizado mi fic de EL ÀNGEL DEL CIELO eso se debe a que estoy en PUEBLA y no tengo una computadora y el ciber esta lejos justamente de donde estoy escribiendo esto el próximo miércoles que ya estare feliz en mi casa ^^ actualizare el fic y voy a comentar todas las historias que lea.

Y para darles un adelanto no crean que he desperdiciado mi tiempo aquí he escrito otras historias

Shun: Si en tu libreta

Yo: Càllate

Shun: Bueno pero no es para que me grites mejor diles los nuevos fics que tienes preparados para este 2011

Yo: De acuerdo Shun ^^

LOS NUEVOS FICS QUE TENGO SE TITULAN ASÌ

**_3 años con mi profesor_**

**_Amor en el hielo_**

Bueno eso es lo que quería avisarles espero llegar ante a mi casa para ponerme a escribir extraño mi compu

Sin màs por el momento me despido

Bye

Sakari – san


	8. Por siempre

**Hola amigos aproveche que termine mi tarea para seguir con esta historia que terriblemente termina aquí ya que tengo las otras historias que ya transcribí a mi compu**

**Shun: Ya era hora Sakari - san**

**Yo: Si lo se te debo una disculpa**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que sigamos con la historia**

**

* * *

**

Poner mi corazón en el muñeco – susurró Shun mientras sacaba el muñeco de su pantalón y se lo quedaba mirando – que habrá querido decir mi madre con eso

* * *

Alice se encontraba en su cuarto llorando ya que Shun se había ido

Shun no quiero que te vayas – gritaba Alice mientras aventaba su almohada al piso – PORQUE SIEMPRE LAS PERSONAS QUE QUIERO SE VAN

Porque te fuiste Shun que no ves que yo… que yo… que yo… te amo – dijo Alice mientras se revolvía en las sábanas

* * *

Shun abrió los ojos de repente ya que le había llegado como un rayo las últimas palabras que había dicho Alice algo como si ellos estuvieran conectados. Shun al haber escuchado lo que dijo Alice no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima

Yo igual te amo Alice pero por nuestro bien debo estar lejos de ti esto me duelo al igual o más que a ti, pero es la única forma de que sigas con vida – decía Shun - Yo nunca me perdonaría si murieras por mi culpa NUNCA ME LO PERDONARÍA

Por lo tanto en la habitación de Alice ella seguía llorando pero en un momento de su llanto empezó a sentir un dolor en la cabeza que le provocó un desmayo antes de quedar inconsciente ella susurró algo

Shun regresa por… fa… vor – dijo antes de desmayarse

* * *

Shun que seguía escuchando todo lo que decía Alice logró escuchar esas últimas palabras que había pronunciado

Alice – grito Shun y se paró de la banca – No, no puede ser – repetía Shun y se paró de la banca tomo sus cosas puso el muñeco en su pantalón y se fue corriendo hasta la casa de Alice

Alice resiste, no mueras, por favor – decía Shun mientras corría a todo lo que podía

* * *

Shun llegó como un rayo a la casa y entro desesperado al cuarto de Alice que abrió la puerta de golpe y vio a Alice inconsciente tendida en su cama y vio pasar una lágrima recorrer su rostro. Shun al verlo cayó de rodillas al piso

Alice, Alice – decía Shun mientras movía a la chica para que reaccionara, pero al no ver reacción alguna Shun bajó la cabeza – llegue tarde

Shun – susurró Alice – Regresaste – grito Alice y abrazo a Shun con las fuerzas que le quedaban – creí que ya no volverías – decía esta mientras las lágrimas empezaban a salir

Regrese, porque me preocupe – decía Shun – aunque…

Aunque – repitió Alice

Alice si yo me quedo contigo morirás y yo no quiero que eso ocurra – le dijo Shun

No importa correré el riesgo- dijo Alice

Shun al escuchar lo que dijo Alice se sorprendió y se le quedo mirando directamente a los ojos

Que dices – dijo Shun

Correré el riesgo Shun porque yo… yo… te amo – dijo Alice sonrojándose un poco

Alice yo también te amo y porque te amo no puedo dejar que mueras – insistía Shun mientras bajaba la cabeza

Créeme que si me moriré si no estoy contigo – le dijo Alice y levanto su cabeza

Shun al verla no pudo evitarlo y la besó, Alice igual le respondió ella colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y él la pegaba más a su cuerpo mientras se paraba lentamente y el al levantarse también levantaba a Alice el besó fue muy largo pero llegó el momento en el que se les acabo el aliento y solo se quedaban mirando

Alice te amo – decía Shun

Yo también – dicho esto Alice lo volvió a besar, pero al separarse Alice empezó a desvanecerse y Shun la tomó

Alice, Alice – gritaba Shun y la coloco en su cama y tomo su mano y checo el pulso, después se recargo en el pecho de Alice para checar su corazón, pero en ese momento Shun empezó a llorar, el corazón de Alice ya no latía

No Alice – decía Shun mientras lloraba sin cesar –NO TE MUERAS

ALICE REACCIONA, TODOS ESOS MOMENTOS QUE PASAMOS CUANDO TE CONOCÍ MI MADRE ME DIJO QUE EN ALGÚN PUEBLO CONOCERÍA AL ÁNGEL Y ESE ÁNGEL ERAS TÚ DEL CUÁL YO ME ENAMORE - gritaba Shun – YO NO QUIERO QUE MUERAS, YO QUIERO ESTAR SIEMPRE A TU LADO

* * *

Shun al pronunciar lo último lo dijo con el corazón, en ese momento el muñequito que estaba en su pantalón empezó a brillar y Shun se percató de ello y lo sacó de su bolsillo y el muñequito empezó a iluminar toda la habitación y por la misma luz Shun cerró los ojos y al abrirlos vio a una bella chica con alas

Gracias por salvarme – decía la bella mujer

Tu eres Kanna, verdad – decía Shun que no lo podía creer

Sí, gracias a que deseaste con todo tu corazón salvar a Alice me pudiste liberar de mi maldición y es por eso que siempre estaré eternamente agradecida – le decía con una voz dulce a Shun

Pero Shun bajo la mirada

Es Alice verdad – dijo Kanna y Shun la alzó

Ella está muerta – dijo Shun con un profundo dolor

Shun – susurró Kanna – por haberme salvado te cumpliré un deseo, pero debe ser de corazón debe provenir desde el fondo de tu corazón para que lo pueda cumplir como agradecimiento

Quiero estar siempre con Alice – dijo sin dudarlo ni un segundo Shun

Creía que sería algo así, y lo cumpliré tú y Alice estarán juntos por siempre – dijo Kanna y la luz volvió aparecer y empezó a envolver a Kanna pero antes de irse le dijo a Shun – Gracias

* * *

El cuarto dejo de estar brilloso y miró a Alice y se acero a ella y vio como empezaba abrir los ojos, Shun se lleno de alegría al ver que Alice regresó a la vida

Alice – dijo Shun y la abrazó

Shun creí que yo estaba – decía Alice pero fue interrumpida por Shun

Lo estabas, pero en eso empezó a brillar el muñeco y apareció el ángel que vivía en ti que era Kanna y la logré liberar y me concedió un deseo y le pedí estar siempre contigo- terminó de decir Shun mientras la tomaba de la mano

Shun podemos viajar juntos – le dijo Alice

Segura – le respondió Shun

Absolutamente – le contestó Alice con una gran sonrisa

Entonces mañana nos vamos – le dijo Shun – pero y Haruko

Ella nunca está conmigo y yo prefiero irme contigo, pero no te preocupes le dejare una carta en la cual le explicaré todo – dijo Alice

De acuerdo – dijo Shun – ahora descansa

* * *

Al día siguiente Alice y Shun se fueron juntos a viajar por el mundo subieron al tren sin mirar atrás y se sentaron, Alice se puso en la ventana y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Shun y ambos miraron por la ventana al cielo y los dos pudieron ver a Kanna ellos creía que lo imaginaban y Kanna les sonrió y con su mano se despidió para emprender su vuelo. Alice se despidió de ella y Shun igual y Kanna desapareció

El tiempo pasó, Alice y Shun viajaron por el mundo y tuvieron una hermosa hija a la que llamaron Kanna por el ángel y pasaron su vida muy felices con su hermosa hija

* * *

_El sol ilumina a un niño pelinegro y a una niña peli naranja, tomados de la mano en un bello pastizal_

Si no entendieron esto Shun y Alice reencarnaron, como Shun lo deseo él quería estar al lado de Alice por siempre

* * *

**Fin**

**Aquí termina la historia espero que les haya gustado el final **

**El miércoles subiré el capítulo numero una de mi siguiente historia**

**Gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **


End file.
